


Caviar and Sparkles

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Xion go to pre-Revolutionary Russia, and Axel sets a few things in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caviar and Sparkles

"Are you sure about this?" Xion twists her fingers together, resisting the urge to scratch her neck - the lace at the collar of her dress itches, and she feels faintly ridiculous. The bows don't help. Neither do the hearts. Axel saw it in a shop and had bought it, saying something about irony. And now they're going to a party, so isn't it lucky that Xion has such a pretty new dress to wear?

"We're supposed to find out how things work around here, right?" Axel adjusts his hat, checking to make sure he has it at just the right angle. "And what better way to find things out, if not to dive right into the thick of things?" He finishes his inspection of his own clothing - a suit is a suit is a suit, really, even if it is made of black velvet - and turns to inspect Xion.

Xion stares up at him, biting her lip. She's breathing heavily, but she's wearing a corset, and even if she (technically) doesn't need the air, old habits die hard. It makes her small breasts stick out more, and the bow seems to draw more attention to them. The red bow in her hair feels silly, no doubt because her hair is so short. All of the underwear was a pain to deal with - she had needed Axel's help, figuring it all out. Panties, then tights, then petticoat… She has to wonder, how do girls in this world normally go about getting dressed?

"Aren't you adorable?" Axel leans down and kisses her forehead, thumbing her cheekbone gently. "Ready to party?"

"I guess so," Xion says, reaching out to interlace her fingers with his. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we'll make nice with the locals, eat some dainties, drink a bit of punch…" Axel leans down to speak in her ear, "and if it gets too boring, I'll fuck you into the wall." He presses another kiss to her temple, squeezing her fingers and feeling her blush. Funny, how Nobodies can blush, what with the lack of proper circulation and everything….

"Axel," Xion mumbles, taking his arm as they walk down the street, away from their hotel and towards the big, sparkling palace, "don't say things like that."

"Why not?" Axel smiles at one of the guards at the entrance and shakes his hand. The guard opens the door, now considerably richer, and the two Nobodies walk into the party.

Xion has to stop and gape, because it is all so very gorgeous. Everything seems to be sparkling, from the chandelier to the windows to the people. Everyone is laughing and talking and bright, and something in Xion's chest lurches. "It's all so… wonderful," she whispers, her fingers squeezing Axel's. She isn't really dressed to suite this party - not enough sparkle, really, and the bows look downright garish, not to mention the hearts - but it seems that part of being a Nobody is to just melt right into the background. Unless the two of them call attention to themselves, they will slip by unnoticed.

"It ain't all sparkle and light," Axel said quietly, wrapping his arm around Xion's shoulders and pulling her close. "See those two?" He indicates a pair of people sitting at the head of the huge hall in big, fancy chairs. "Those two are in charge."

"Why?" Xion follows after him as he makes his way towards the long line of people waiting to speak to the important people.

"They were born into it." Axel pulls her closer. "But I can bet you twenty munny that she…" He indicates the woman with a jerk of his head, "is fuckin' him." Another jerk of his head indicates an ugly man with a long, flowing beard in a brown robe.

"How can you tell?" Xion asks, walking with him as they get closer. She doesn't like the way the ugly man is staring at her.

"Oh, it's a talent of mine," Axel says airily. "So while he's off doing his royal thing, his lady wife there is bumpin' uglies with his most trusted advisor." Axel's hand moves from Xion's lower back to her bottom, making the girl squeak, although the ugly man seems to have gotten the message, because he pointedly looks away.

"Axel…." Xion's voice is full of warning. "What are you doing?"

"Just plantin' a seed," Axel says, and then they're at the dais.

"Your highnesses…." Axel says, and bows deeply. "Xion, I present to you Tsar Nicholas the Second and the Tsarina Alexandra."

Xion follows his lead and curtseys, remembering the lessons on how to behave in certain types of worlds.

"We have met before," says the Tsar, and he smiles at Axel. "We owe him the life of our son."

"Had he not been able to put out the fire in time, this very party might have been a funeral," the Tsarina says earnestly.

"I was simply doing my duty, as a Russian citizen," Axel says, and Xion finally notices that they're speaking a different language, although she can still understand it. She'll ask Axel about it, later. "It is my pleasure to introduce my… sister, Xion." He nudges her in the back, and she curtseys again, shaking.

"An honor," Xion repeats, embarrassed by how squeaky her voice sounds.

"Forgive her. She is overawed." Axel draws her closer to his side, then leans forward to whisper something in the Tsar's ear.

Xion sees something in the Tsar's face grow hard. "How dare you," he growls, and pushes Axel away from him.

"A thousand pardons, sir," Axel says, and his voice is still that of a lackey hoping to not get punished. "I was merely passing on a rumor I thought you would wish to become aware of." He slid his hand into Xion's. "Have a good evening," he said, and bowed off.

"What did you do?" Xion asks as the two of them make their way towards the long table covered in food.

"Oh, just planted a seed," Axel says airily, tugging her closer. "We've made nice with the locals. What say you we have something to eat?"

"Alright." Xion follows him, her hand held tightly in his. He is rather hard to miss in this crowd, what with his thinness, his height, and his flaming red hair.

"Since we're here, you might as well have a taste…." Axel takes a spoonful of… something. Small, round, dark things, as far as Xion can tell. "This is the high quality stuff. There are people who'll pay thousands of munny, just for a tiny bit of this stuff.

Xion obediently opens her mouth. However, it isn't what she's expecting. It's salty and slimy and it… pops.

"Ew!" Xion swallows, panting and making a face. "That's… what is that?"

Axel is laughing, as the people around them give them odd looks. "Caviar."

"Which is?" Xion wrinkles her nose and walks towards the punch bowl.

"In layman's terms?" Axel is clearly trying not to laugh. "Fish eggs."

Xion gapes at him, then mentally shrugs and lets him ladle out a cup of punch. "Is this going to be gross, too?"

"Nope." Axel takes a swig with every obvious sign of enjoyment.

Xion takes a sip from her cup and coughs, feeling the liquid burn it's way down her throat and into her stomach. "What…?"

"Must be some vodka in there," Axel says, and oh-so-casually bumps into her, making her spill the red punch all over the white dress.

"Axel!" Xion's voice is outraged and mortified, although she does feel some little flicker of pride that she didn't yell and managed to sound almost, almost like a real person with real emotions.

"Xion, how could you be so clumsy?" Axel takes her by the hand and leads her out, followed by chuckles of the people who saw the whole thing.

Xion looks down at her dress - the pink punch has left a sizable stain on her belly, where it can't be covered by the bows. She tries to blot at it with her dark sleeves, but it only succeeds in making it worse.

"Well, we've got three down," Axel says casually, making his way through the maze of corridors and rooms.

"Three?" Xion tries not to trip. "Axel, you got my dress all messy!"

"Remember when I said what we'd do at this party?" Axel opens a likely looking door, to find a couple locked in a passionate kiss. Axel quickly closes the door, looking for the next one.

"Um…?" Xion can't say she has, because the whole evening has been a bit of a whirlwind.

"We'd make nice with the locals," Axel tests a door, which is locked, "have some dainties," Another locked door, "drink some punch," and finally, a door that opens, "and then I'd fuck you into a wall." He yanks Xion into the room, pushing her against a wall and leaning down to kiss her.

Xion squeaks, but kisses him back, her hands going to the collar of his jacket, clutching and rumpling the velvet. His hat is knocked off at some point, and then he's hoisting her up against the wall, probably to keep from getting a crick in his neck. She wraps her legs around his waist (for leverage, of course, not for any other reason, like friction), deepening the kiss and moving her hands from the lapels of his jacket to his hair, twisting it and yanking on it, in retaliation for getting her dress all dirty. "Axel…" She pants, "Is this the best time?"

"You sayin' you don't want me to fuck you?" Axel's voice is teasing as he kisses along her neck, warm, wet, sloppy kisses that make her moan and squirm against him. "'cause I can RTC and jerk off, if you aren't interested…"

Xion whimpers, trying to find a way to get comfortable. The corset is making it hard to breathe and the wall is pressing into her back and she can feel her own arousal building between her legs, making her gasp and whimper. "I… no, I want you to." She fumbles around to feel behind her, to unknot the corset.

"No." Axel's voice is rough as he slides his hands under her skirt, finding the tops of her tights and beginning to pull them down. "Leave it on."

"Why?" Xion squirms, lifting her hips to make it easier, although she comes to the realization that she'll have to let go of him, in order to get the tights all the way off.

Axel shreds them, stroking her through her panties, right where she's warm and wet and silky. "I like you this way."

Xion arches her back, rocking against him. "L-l-like what?" She gasps when his hand slides under her panties via the leg and a long finger strokes her clit, making her shudder. She squeaks when he rips her panties off, and she would care, except that she feels like she's melting.

"You look so pretty," Axel croons, sliding his finger into her and crooking it to press against her G-spot.

Xion wails, clenching down on him and rocking into him. She loves this as much as she can without a heart, loves the pleasure that slithers between her vertebrae and trickles across her scalp, loves tasting Axel's smoky warm breath and seeing the look in his eyes, the possessive, fiery gleam as he watches her react to his touch.

"Don't you agree with me, Xion?" Axel presses down on her clit with his thumb, adding another finger and feeling how very wet she is, practically dripping.

"Agree?" She pants out, rocking her hips into his hand, trying to get more contact, maybe send him the message to hurry it up and get to the main act, as it were.

"That you look so pretty." Axel does something wriggly with his fingers that has her spasming against him, making her get even wetter.

"I guess so…" Xion wraps her arms around his neck and presses her face into the side of it, whimpering. She's more concerned with the fact that his fingers are moving faster and with the way the fabric of the dress feels against her breasts, brushing against her diamond hard nipples.

"Don't you feel pretty, Xion?" Axel does something twisty with his wrist and then Xion is shaking against him as her mind drip-drip-drips down her back to the trickle out of her with the fluid getting Axel's wrist all wet.

Xion presses a sweaty kiss against Axel's neck, feeling her whole body go limp. She knows that more is coming - Axel rarely just gives without expecting to receive, and she shivers at the prospect, biting her lip. "Th-thank you," she mumbles, panting like a bellows. She begins to kiss along his jaw, tasting the smoky tang of his sweat and smelling his musky maleness. It arouses her and makes her feel safe at the same time, inasmuch as she can feel anything.

"You do feel pretty," Axel tells her, removing his fingers from between her legs to stroke her cheek with it.

Xion knows what he wants. She takes his finger in her mouth, sucking it clean of her own fluids. She doesn't really like the taste, but she knows that Axel likes it when she does that, and she likes to make Axel happy.

"All of you feels so very pretty," Axel murmurs, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Hold on tight, 'kay?"

Xion holds on with her thighs, squeezing his ribs with her knees as he lets go of her bum to fumble with his own pants. She makes a happy purring noise as he strokes her tongue with one fingertip, smiling shyly at him through her eyelashes.

"You feel pretty here…" Axel feels around a bow, to Xion's small breast, cupping it and pressing down on the nipple with his thumb.

Xion whimpers, trying not to fall. It's uncomfortable, bracing all of her weight against the wall and holding on tightly to Axel's bony hips with her knees, but it feels good, his bony, clever fingers twisting and toying with her nipple.

"But you're prettiest here…" Axel lets go of her nipple to slide his hands under her skirt. One hand goes to her bottom, supporting some of her weight, while his other hand strokes her between the legs.

Xion whimpers and arches her back, panting. She squirms, tugging her skirt and petticoats up to make it easier for him to find what he's looking for.

"Do you want me to go in, Xion?" Axel presses down on her clit with his thumb. "Want me to fuck you beautiful?"

"Please!" Xion says, her hips rocking against him. "Please, do it."

"Tell me you're pretty," Axel says, lowering her down for easier access. "Tell me you feel pretty."

"I'm pretty," Xion gasps, feeling the hot, wet head of his erection against her thigh. "I feel pretty."

"Good girl," Axel croons, and lowers her onto his cock. He kisses her forehead and lets go of her skirt, concealing everything from view. He holds her, slowly pumping his hips, in and out, easily and slowly. "You like that, don't you?"

"I l-like it," Xion gasps, pressing her face into his chest and trying to rock her hips in time with his.

"You like having what we're doing hidden like this?" Axel is speaking into her hair, feeling her big red bow brush against his cheek. "Like just feeling and not seeing?"

"I…" Xion closes her eyes, clenching down on him with the muscles she has down there and making him hiss.

"Fuck, Xion, do that again…." He pumps into her, so hard that she just knows that her back will be one big bruise if she doesn't have a potion at some point. "How're you still so fuckin' tight?" He does something with his hips that makes his cock do something inside of Xion that makes the girl see sparks.

"Ah!" Xion squeezes down on him again, fisting his coat and locking her ankles over his lower back, trying to keep him in and close. "Axel, please, I'm going to…"

"Not yet," Axel growls, and his thrusting is getting more desperate as he gets closer. But she's had one orgasm and he wants his before she gets another. He pulls her close, their hips snug together, and he comes, deep inside of her. His knees go weak for a moment, but he doesn't lose his balance. That's one advantage of being a Nobody - sterile as a laboratory. His Other had loved coming in girls, loved going bareback, but fear of pregnancy and disease had kept him from doing so. He doesn't remember all of this, of course, just knows that he feels the tiniest twinge of a memory in the back of his mind every time he comes inside of Xion.

"Axel…" Xion sighs, squirming. She's still worked up, wet and sticky from her own excitement and his orgasm. She reaches between her legs to press down on her clit, but she can't reach it under all the petticoats and the fabric of her dress.

"Shh," Axel whispers into her hair, reaching under her skirt to press down on her clit, over her entrance, where he's still deep inside of her. "Let Daddy take good care of you…."

Xion whines and twitches around him, pulling out in a rush of slime and coldness, since his oversensitive cock doesn't need that. She doesn't know why he refers to himself that way, but he does, and usually after he fucks her. She keeps thinking she'll ask him about it, but she always feels a little too timid afterwards. Anyway, why should she worry about what he wants to call himself, when he's carefully setting her down on her wobbly legs and kneeling in front of her, lifting her skirt up and nuzzling her.

"Good girl," Axel murmurs, kissing her clit and licking along her slit, gently. He can taste himself, taste her, and the intermingling thereof. He smiles, opening her delicately with one hand and licking her with long, broad strokes of his tongue. He can feel her trembling, the quaking of her thighs and the wobbliness of her knees even as his hands move to her bum. He uses his hands to push her forward, licking and sucking at her clit, just to feel her shuddering increase.

Xion moans and whimpers and sobs, her hands going to Axel's hair. She can't grab it, not with his head under her skirt like that, but she can put her hands on top of his head and thrust her hips forward as his tongue probes her clit, then slides into her, until she's shaking and shuddering out her orgasm, melting and trembling, sliding down until she's sitting on the floor, more or less eye to eye with Axel. "You've got stuff on your chin," she mumbles, staring up at him with dopy blue eyes.

Axel grins somewhat. "Whose fault is that?" He asks lazily, leaning down to kiss her chastely on the lips. His breath tastes a bit like his fingers did and a bit like Roxas' breath smells like, sometimes, when he kisses her after seeing Axel. Then he stands up, slowly, unfolding like a stork.

"Sorry." She stands up, hugging him around the middle.

"I'll forgive you, just this once," Axel says, his voice full of mock sternness, "but only because you're so pretty." With that, he opens up a portal. "C'mon. Let's RTC."

Xion meekly follows after him, casting one last look over her shoulder. She wonders what will become of this world, with it's shiny people and strange food. Then she steps in after Axel, content to leave her wonderings for another evening.


End file.
